


Hangover

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And the Theme, Boys In Love, Hangover, I Took Liberties With The Promt, Idiots in Love, Jackson Whittemore Deserves Nice Things, Jackson loves him for it, Love Confessions, M/M, Shut Up It's Cute and I wrote it with love with all three of my braincells, Stiles is an idiot, not beta read we die like men, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: For the Prompt: “You got drunk, knocked on my door at 4am, obnoxiously flirted with me and then vomited all over my feet, now it’s the next day, you’re hungover and you apparently have no idea why I keep glaring at you”Which I followed terribly but They didn't want to follow the prompt okay? They being Stiles and Jackson. I don't write these Characters I just watch them do stupid shit and write up the Incident Reports.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthefridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/gifts).



Stiles awoke to a pounding headache, cottonmouth, and the taste of bile in his throat. Clear sign of a hangover. He groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes looking around his sleep fogged mind finally realized several things. This wasn’t his apartment, he was in only his underwear, the throw blanket draped over him was the one he'd given jackson for christmas and there was a glass of water and some pain killers on the coffee table. Jackson’s coffee table, Jackson’s apartment. His brain finally supplied as he downed the water and painkillers gratefully. 

The bedroom door swung open and Jackson shuffled out glaring at his guest with crossed arms. He managed to look, intimidating, petulant and sexy at the same time. “Sleep well?” The werewolf said sarcastically his arms folded across his chest. 

“How’d I get here?” Stiles asked, bracing himself for what he was sure was going to be an embarrassing tale. 

“You called me at 4am, drunk out of your mind. I came to pick you up when I got there. You professed your undying love for me, vomited on my shoes and passed out.” Jackson said clearly annoyed but the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth betrayed his fondness. 

“Shit,” Stiles grumbled hiding under the blanket hoping the couch would swallow him whole before he died of embarrassment. He groaned as the werewolf pulled the blanket away shaking his head. 

“Did you mean it?” Jackson asked, looking… hopeful? Pensive? 

“Mean what?” Stiles squeaked. 

“That you love me.” Jackson said biting at his lower lip nervously. 

“I, Yes… Yes I did.” Stiles yelped as he was hauled to his feet and kissed. It took only a second for his brain to catch up, he threw his arms around Jackson and kissed him back eagerly. 

Jackson broke the kiss smiling at him and pressing their foreheads together. “You owe me a new pair of shoes.” 

Stiles laughed burying his face in the crook of Jackson's neck, “Deal.” He drew back locking eyes with Jackson. “Let me take you out to breakfast?” 

“Alright, I’ll have to loan you some clothes you ruined yours.” Jackson smiled and shoved stiles back onto the couch. He flailed and landed letting out an ‘Oof’ 

“I didn’t do anything else embarrassing did I?” Stiles asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

“Nothing more embarrassing than your usual spaztic behavior.” Jackson deadpanned easily dodging the throw pillow Stiles chucked at him. 

“Get me some clothes and let me take you on a date.” Stiles grumbled. Why was he in love with this Douchebag again?  _ This gorgeous, sarcastic, douchebag with a beautiful body and a great ass… alright so he had a type….  _ Jackson wasn’t so bad when he wasn’t being an asshole. Which was just often enough to be endearing. 

“Alright,  _ boyfriend.”  _ Jackson said sarcastically, and Stiles definitely stared at his ass so wonderfully accentuated by the tight black briefs as he disappeared into his bedroom. 

Boyfriend…. Stiles liked the sound of that. 


End file.
